Automobiles are increasingly equipped with sensors that are configured to detect information about the surrounding environment, e.g., obstacles, roadways, etc. The information may be used by automobile systems to assist a driver in avoiding collisions with the detected objects in the surrounding environment. Automobiles are parked and are sometimes underutilized for a portion of their lifespan. Current systems do not yet take advantage of otherwise idle, underutilized and in some instances, expensive sensor technology.